The Face of Restoration
by herecomesthebang
Summary: Her mother was the face of the rebellion now the Capitol reveres her daughter as the 'face of restoration'. Remind them that life is precious and freedom is worth the fight. Little, has grown up knowing she was special but she never knew she would be special like her mother was. Being the beacon of hope to a nation during ,yet another, dark struggle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Bye, Little!" Little waved good bye to her school friend Joani. For as long as she can remember she has been called Little. Sometimes she barely remembers her real name. When she was very young her mother hated the name. She discouraged everyone from calling her daughter Little. No matter how hard her mother tried to discourage it the world had made their choice. Katniss's first born daughter was the Little Mockingjay, adored, by all who lived in Panem. Little never understood why her mother was referred to as a Mockingjay and why she was the Little Mockingjay. When she would ask her parents they always told her it was because she was so special the world wanted to give her a special name, and because she looked exactly like her mother. Grandma Everdeen always cooed at how much she looked like Katniss when she was a little girl. The only difference was she didn't have her mothers' gray eyes. Little inherited her eyes from her father, Peeta Mellark. "One day I want to be just like you mommy." She told her mother one night as she was being tucked into bed. Her mothers' belly was swollen big with Little's baby brother safely growing inside. "No Little, you should be more like your father. That would make mommy even more proud." She smiled down at Little as she pulled the covers up to her daughters chin, Little liked to be tucked in tightly, in her bed at night. "But I want to be like you. You are a Mockingjay, and I am the Little Mockingjay." Little didn't understand what that meant until her first day of 5th grade, after the winter break. Sometimes in the winter they would close the schools for a few weeks because the snow came down too fast for the school maintenance to shovel away before it blocked them in. She sat down in her History class next to her friend Joani and opened her class book to the page written on the chalk board. The chapter was called 'The Great Rebellion' and there was a picture of her mother in a black suit holding a bow and arrow, aimed at a hover craft. She grew up knowing her parents fight in the war, that's where they got there scares, but she never knew about the Hunger Games. All those children killed by children. That day they only talked about how the rebellion started. It was started by two 'Star-crossed lover', her parents. Fighting for their love in the arena, surviving, gaining the sympathy of a nation, all the while unrest unsettled Districts causing them to rise up. She learned a little about District 13 before the bell rang. With tears in her eyes she ran home, without her brother, without being dismissed from school. How could her parents hide this from her? So that's why she was the Little Mockingjay. Not because she was special and loved by a nation, but because her parents were. "Little? Why are you home? What's wrong? Where is Darren?" her mother saw her tears and rushed to her daughter who just slammed the front door closed in anger. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" she yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked again this time without the yelling but with more tears. "Little, I am sorry." Katniss at first was confused but when she figured out that they must have talked about the rebellion in school her heart filled with worry. "Your father and I just wanted to protect you and your brother." She stepped closer to Little. "From what, the truth?" responded, Little. " No," Katniss knelt down in front of Little and wiped away a tear. "There is so much that even your father and I don't understand. We didn't want to expose you to a graphic past that would leave you scared like us." Katniss tried to explain. "You don't think I don't hear the kids at school call you and dad crazy? You don't think I don't hear you cry in your room at night or that I don't see dad squeeze the back of a chair when he has flash backs." Little surprised Katniss with her rebuttal. Katniss, looked away knowing she couldn't hide it anymore, Little needed to know. "You are right, I am sorry." Katniss stood. "Come let's sit down and I will tell you whatever you want to know." Katniss guided Little to their sofa in the living room "Wait here, I will be right back." Katniss ran up the stairs, in their two story house, to her bedroom she shared with Peeta. In her closet high above their clothes in a wooden box was a book that her and Peeta started many years ago, when they were both trying to heal. She blew the dust of the top and carried it cafefully to the living room. "In this box is a book that your father and I started just before the war and later finished after the war." She sat down next to Little and opened the box. "The first part is knowledge we wanted our family to have one day when we weren't around the other parts are of the people we love and stories about them we don't want to forget." Katniss laid the book in Littles lap and began to tell her about her experience in the arena and how her father truly lost his leg. She told her about the mutts and how sometimes when she wakes up screaming it's because she sees the mutts chasing her again in her dreams. She told her daughter about how at first she didn't love her father like she does now, that she loved her Uncle Gale but that she was torn between having to protect her family from President Snow and the people she loved. She told her how she ended up falling in love with Peeta before the second game. She showed Little the pearl Peeta found in an ouster, during the 75th Hunger Games. "This is why we named you Pearl." She told her how when Peeta was being held by the Capitol she would keep this with her at all times. How when Peeta gave it to her on the Island it was like he was giving everything he had in the world to keep her alive. "It's like a symbol of hope to your father and I. It's what happens to you after you heal. You helped us heal." She smiled down at Little. "You weren't planned but you were exactly what your father and I needed, Darren too." Yes, it was true her mother never wanted children. She was scared if what that would bring upon her children, having the Mockingjay as a mother, but five years after the games and the war ended Peeta and Katniss were surprised with a blessing. Katniss continued to told stories about the people in her book. She cried when she talked about Rue. She laughed when she mentioned Finnick and the sugar cubes. "That's Juniors' dad." She added after her story. Littled eyed the picture of junior and Ms. Annie. Junior was just a baby in his mothers arm. "He died protecting me and your father. He was a great man. You remember Annie and Junior, right?" Little nodded her response. When Darren was born, Little was barely five years old, Annie and Junior came down for a visit. Junior didn't like to play with Little though. He didn't play the same games as little girls did. He would always run off to the woods. One day she followed him and saw he had found a pond her and mother went to with her father often in the hot summer months. He was a great swimmer, Little remembered. "Will you teach me to swim?" she popped out of the woods. "Don't you have a baby brother to bother?" he asked annoyed. "He is too little." She responded quickly. Junior smirked at her spunk. "Fine, but no more following me like a little shadow after this, ok?" He taught her basics in how to tread and how to rest when you are tired he taught her how the breast stroke and how to swim like a frog. He was ten the last time she had seen him. Their conversation on the war ended when Grandpa Haymitch walked in with Darren. "Little! I was so scared, you weren't there to walk home with us." Darren hugged his nig sister. "Sorry Darren, Im ok though." She reassured her brother. Little laid in bed that night with her blanket pulled up to her chin, thinking about the war and all the people she saw in her mothers' book. Her heart broke for Rues family and for all the people that had died in the war fighting alongside her mother. Her mother did mentioned her father being tortured in the war and that's why he has bad flash backs, but she didn't go into details for Little's sake. It would break her daughters heart too much. Little fell asleep that night with a new understanding of what it meant to be her mother, and yes, a part of her did understand why she wanted her daughter to grow up more like her father, but she still wanted to be just like her mother when she grew up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

It was one hot summer night, when Little was sitting on her window seal seeking a cool breeze. Unable to sleep she day dreamed of The Rebellion, looking through the book her mother had given her a few months ago when she first found out the truth about her parents and the war. She could hear her parents chatting on the porch just below her. "So I got a visit today at the bakery." Peeta, Little's father said catching Littles attention.

"Who came by?" Katniss asked. Little could hear her mother's rocking chair creek as she rocked back and forth.

"Haymitch."

"Haymitch?" questioned. "He goes in there every week." She asked pushing for answers t why Peeta would mention his appearance in his bakery.

"He came in with news from the Capitol." Little noticed her mother's rocker stopped rocking. "What do they want this time?" she said flatly. Every year they want to do an interview. They always ask to see the Little Mockingjay and her adorable little brother. Katniss swore the Capitol cameras would never set foot in her home after the death of Snow. She couldn't have her home tainted again.

"They want us to come down to the Capitol. They are unveiling a monument that has been in the works for the past few years to honor the victims of the booms. Next month is the seventeen year anniversary of the bombing."

"I know Peeta." Her mother snapped. "You don't have to remind me." She could hear the hurt and bitterness in her mother's voice.

"I am sorry, Sweatheart. I know this is a touchy subject for you. We don't have to go, but the Capitol wants to know how their Mockingjay is doing." He attempted to reason with her. "I don't want to go, they can't make feel guilty either." Katniss walked out into the front lawn. Little ducked behind the wall still able to hear her parents, but not wanting them to see her eavesdrop.

"I know, we don't have to go." Her father took Katniss in his arms. He whispered something in her mother's ear that Little couldn't hear and judging by the fact that her father got a punch in the arm meant that she most likely didn't want to hear what tease he whispered in her ear. Peeta chuckled rubbing his arm.

"If we went, how what would we do with Little and Darren? I Don't want them anywhere near those Capitol cameras." Katniss returned to Peeta's embrace done sulking from Peeta's dirty comment.

"Haymitch could keep an eye on them."

"An eye?" Katniss looked up at Peeta quizzically. "I trust him with our children, but not that much." Peeta laughed knowingly. Haymitch loved Little and Darren like his own grandchildren and he was very much a part of their family, they even called him Grandpa.

"OK, well I know Gale will be there and you know his whole job involves protecting. I can guarantee if you were to call right now and make a few demands they would do anything to get you in the Capitol. Even letting you hand pick a team of body guards to protect our children and to keep them out of sight of any Capitol cameras. Gale is far more trust worthy than Haymitch, besides I think Haymitch wanted to visit the Capitol." Peeta sits on the steps with Katniss allowing Little come out of hiding.

"Ok, they can come with us but only if we can make absolutely sure our children will be safe and out of sight of cameras."

"I am certain they will be." Peeta kissed Katniss's forehead. "Let's go to bed." He smiled at Katniss.

"Gross!" Little mouthed to herself knowing her father. She sat back on her window seal thinking about the Capitol and what it would be like to see it. She had only heard stories about it from her parents. She had seen glimpses of it from the television, but they never watched much television at home. Her and her parents preferred to sit with each other each either reading in silence or talking with one another or both.

The next morning she heard her mother talking on the phone using a stern voice she only hears from her mother when she is upset or scolding Little or her brother.

"I am off to the Bakery kids." Peeta kissed Darren on the forehead before setting his coffee cup in the sink.

"Wait, Dad. I am coming too." Little jumped from her bar stool that sat by their kitchen island. Its where they all eat their breakfast every morning.

"Come on then." He chuckled as he held the back door open for her. "Bye, Darren, love you son. Tell your mother we will be back for lunch at two, today." He smiled as Little took off out the door. "Love you too, Dad." Darren jumped from his stool and ran to the living room to turn the television on.

"Is it true we are going to the Capitol?" Little couldn't help but ask as she walked beside her father. He looked down at her with one eye brow raised at her.

"Were you eavesdropping last night?" he asked sternly. Little hung her head.

"I didn't mean too. It was just hot and you were talking loud enough for me to hear. I'm sorry, Dad." Little had a problem with letting her curiosity get the best of her sometimes. Her father chuckled at her.

"I think I can forgive you, this once." He patted her back fatherly. "Yes, we are going the Capitol, but only for a few days." He opened the back door to the bakery for his daughter. "Morning, Bleith." He greeted the old man that typically opens the bakery for her dad. "Mornin'" he said with what little teeth he had. "Mornin', Little M." He always called her Little M and Little never understood why he wouldn't just call her Little like everyone else. "Morning, Mr. Bleith." She rushed over to the box full of cookies that were too hard to sell. She never minded that they were hard they were just as good and sweet. "Just one ,Pearl." Her father said as he pulled on his apron. She rolled her eyes, choosing which one was always the hardest. She typically worked with her father in the bakery during the time school was out. Some days she would be her mothers' hunting partner with Darren in the mornings then spend the afternoon with her father. She loved it when her mother would let her shoot her bow and arrow. She wasn't as good as Darren was and her wasn't as good as her mother but she could at least hit a bird when he flew by or a deer as it trotted in the woods. She preferred to throw a knife if she could. Haymitch taught her that skill. Some days when she was bored she would sit on his porch throwing knifes at random targets. They could duel to see who could hit the smallest target. But her favorite place to be was in the bakery with her father, watching as he kneaded bread or decorated cakes. Sometimes he would let her make the flowers that went on the cakes.

A month later Little stood on the train platform holding Darren's hand waiting for the train to pull up so they can board and make their way to the capitol. "Here it is." Darren pointed excitedly at the train as it came into sight. "Oh it's so cool!" he bounced with excitement as it came to a stop in-front of them. They waited until the doors opened and Gale Hawthorn stepped out to greet them. "Uncle Gale!" Little loved to see her Uncle Gale because that meant Milly was with him, Milly's mother died when she was very little. "Hello, Little. Can I even call you that? You are getting so big." He hugged Little. "Darren you are growing up to be such a man already." "_Darren was becoming his father." _ thought Gale as he shook Darren's hand. "Thank you so much Gale for doing this for us." Katniss hugged him. "It is my pleasure." He said politely as Katniss let go. He shook Peeta's hand. "Besides Milly was missing her best friend." He chuckled. He watched as Little's eyes brightened in excitement. "Milly came too?" she asked "Yes, she is in the dining car waiting patiently for you." "Mom, Dad may I…" Little started to ask, if she could go see Milly. She had so much to talk to about, especially about her mother and Gale loving each other before the rebellion. "Let's wait till we actually get on to the train." Peeta laughed at her eagerness. They boarded the train and placed their bags in their rooms. Little was excited to see that Milly and she got their own room on the train while Darren had to stay with their mother and father.

"Milly, did your dad ever tell you about his life in District 12 with my mom?" Asked Little, as they lay in their bed that night.

"Not a lot, just that they were hunting partners and that he use to call your mom 'Catnip' because she thought that was what she said her name was. Why?" Milly turned on her side to face Little who was laying on her back.

"Well, a few months ago my mother told me all about the Rebellion and she mentioned at your dad and my mom use to love each other." Little said so excited to finally tell Milly.

"Use to love each other?" Milly wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Yeah, like your dad loved my mom and wanted to marry her and she wanted the same thing!" Added Little.

"No way!" Milly said a little too loudly.

"Way!" Little said hushed but in a giggle. "I just don't understand yet why she didn't choose Uncle Gale. Not that I mind, I love my dad and wouldn't want anyone else, but Uncle Gale loved her and she loved him."

"A lot happened during the Rebellion. I am sure that has something to do with it." Milly observed.

"She said she loved my dad started before the last Hunger Game, but that even while they were in the Capitol she loved your father too, but after that she didn't love him like that anymore." Noted Little, "It must have happened then, when my mother knew she didn't love your dad like she loves my dad."

"Must have been, Little." Milly Giggled. "but I am glad that they didn't. I love my mother I wouldn't have any other but her. Even though she isn't with me anymore, she was the best mother anyone could have."

"Me too." Little laid an understanding hand on Milly's whose were laying on the pillow by her head.

The next morning Gale informed them that they were going to make a stop in District Four to pick up Annie and Junior Odair. "They were requested to come too sense Finnick died in the Capitol." Gale sipped his orange juice. The breakfast was quiet between the adults there was a heaviness that settled in when Gale mentioned the death of Finnick Odair. "I am glad they will be joining us, we haven't seen Annie sense Darren was born." Peeta finally broke the silence.

"Finn, my goodness, must be seventeen already." Katniss turned and looked at Peeta.

"Yes, seventeen." Peeta confirmed.

"Don't even think about it Milly." Gale said not even looking up from his morning paper. Milly rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. Little giggled knowingly, Milly was a flirt.

"Is he cute?" Milly asks Little in a whisper. Littled smiled and nodded. Milly let out and excited shriek. She was two years older than Little and three years younger than Junior.

"Aren't you a bit young for him?" Little giggled

"Love knows no number." Milly responded with a smirk.

Little and Milly sat on a sofa chatting when they felt the train slow. "Oh, we must be stopping." Milly stood and walked to the window. She shrieked in delight when she saw the train station come into sight.

"Really, Milly." Little rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I think I see them." Milly pressed herself more into the window.

"See who?" Darren asked as he walked into the car. The door shut behind him with a click.

"Ms. Annie and Junior, Milly has a crush on Junior."

"bleh, gross." Darren joined Milly's side at the window.

"They are coming!" Milly quickly steps away from the window and sits next to Little again. "act nonchalant." She smoothes her shirt over her, recently growing, chest.

"Ok." Little laughs trying to act nonchalant. They feel the train move with a small jerk as it moves away from the train station in District Four. They can hear the voices as walk down the hallway into the sitting car where Milly, Darren and Little sit.

"This is where the young ones have been hiding away all day." Gale says as the door opens. Ms. Annie walks in with wide eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Katniss!" Annie is surprised to see how young Katniss looks.

"No, mom, this is Little, Katniss's daughter." A tall, tan, Junior corrects his mother from behind.

"You are right. Good heavens you look just like her." Annie steps closer to Little arms extended for a hug.

"Thank you, Ms. Annie, I will take that as a complement. It's good to see you again, and you Junior." She smiled politely at Annie as she pulled away from her hug.

"This is my daughter Milly." Gale introduced his blushing daughter.

"Hello, Milly." Annie hugged Milly as well. "Darren!" she noticed Darren shyly sitting on the sofa. "How you have grown." Darren stood and walked into her embrace, politely.

"Thank you." He said softly

"Let me show you were you can put your bags. We will be in the Capitol in a few hours." Gale pressed a soft hand on to Annie's back. Little took a step back to allow room for them to pass, but Milly stood still smiling broadly at Junior. He stepped around her with a wink causing her to giggle.

"Oh my, he is more than cute, Little." Milly gushed softly as Gale, Annie, and Junior walked into the next car. "I think I am in love." She sighed.

"Oh, please, Milly." Little,lightly, pushed her friend. Junior was more handsome than she remembered. Maybe it was because he was almost a man, but his green eyes seemed greener against his tan skin and blonde shaggy hair. Too bad he was seventeen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"I hope you know you that look absolutely ridiculous." Milly made fun of Little in her pastel pink wig, white face and pale lips.

"Thank you, friend, for making me feel so good about how I look." Frustrated Little glared at Milly as they stood in there room on the train. They would be arriving in the Capitol train station any minute.

"I'm sorry but I do not envy you right now." Milly laughed

"These clothes are ridiculous!" Little pouted pulling at her ridiculously ruffled, orange blouse. At least her shoes were just black flats, her pants looked like they had been dipped in acid, though, there were so many holes down the legs and the color was a weird blue.

"Milly," Uncle Gale knocks on the door. "You and Little need to grab your bags we will be pulling into the station in less than five minutes." He says through the door.

"Yes, Dad, thank you." She giggles pinching Little's side.

"Stop it." Little slaps Milly's arm. "You are lucky you don't have to disguise yourself like me, or I'd be making fun of you." She snapped at Milly.

"I'm sure." Milly grabbed her packed luggage bag and opening the door.

"Who the hell..?" Junior looked quizzically at Little as she joined the others in the Sitting Car of the small train that only held Little and her family, Gale and Milly, and Annie and Junior, Little paused as the door shut behind her with a click. "Oh, Little you scared me." He teased her. She rolled her eyes as Milly and junior shared a laugh at her expense.

"Laugh away assholes." She rolled her eyes placing her luggage with her parents by the window.

"Little!" Katniss was shocked at her daughters language. "Watch your tongue, young lady." Her mother scolded. She was in disguise as well so was Peeta and Darren. They were hoping to make it to the hotel suite unnoticed not wanting to make an official appearance until the ceremony which was scheduled for tomorrow evening.

"Sorry" Little sighed still hearing Junior and Milly snicker at her, she didn't want to look at them and give them the satisfaction of seeing her anger.

Gale instructed that Annie and Junior be taken in a separate car than the Everdeen-Mellark family as would he and Milly take a separate car, each going a different route to the hotel arriving at different times. The first car to arrive would be the Hawthorn car. Gale would check everyone in under an alias then him and two other of his men would search the rooms and the outside perimeter for any signs of trouble. Then the Odair family would arrive and head straight to the suite. Fifteen minutes later the Everdeen-Mellark family would arrive they would be met by Gale and Milly in the foyer of the hotel and escorted upstairs to their suite. The suite would be shared by all three families. It was big enough to house all three families allowing for Annie and Junior to have their own room with a cot for Junior, Peeta and Katniss would get their own room and Milly, Little and Darren where allowed to have a room. Gale opted to sleep in the large living room, because he was technically working as head of security and would be out late anyways.

"Isn't it great, Little!" Milly fell back onto the bed at the hotel suite.  
"It's massive and beautiful." Little was in awe how tall the ceilings were and how silky the sheets felt on the bed.

"Look at the view!" Darren pointed to the large window that consumed the whole wall.

"The Capitol is so large." Little observed. She wasn't able to see the end of the City from the top floor of the hotel.

"This is going to be the best trip ever!" Milly squealed.

The next day everyone woke up early for breakfast and the morning news.

"What time is Effie getting here?" Katniss asked Gale.

"Any minute, she was scheduled to arrive with the prep team at nine this morning, but knowing, Effie she will be here five minutes early." Katniss and Peeta exchanged a knowing glance with a smile. A few minutes later Gale presses his ear listening to a voice in his ear piece. "Looks like she is here." He says before the door bell rings. "I'll get it." Gale stands. It had been sense Darren was born that Little had seen Effie. She was always peppy and reminding Little about manners but Little loved the way she talked and how fast she talked.

"Good morning, everyone." Effie walked around the corner into the dining room.

"Effie it is so good to see you again." Katniss stood to greet her old escort with a hug. "You have not changed a bit."

"Thank you Katniss" Little couldn't tell if Effie was blushing under her white face powder but if kind of looked like it. "Peeta, darling, it is good to see you, again. How is the bakery business?" She hugged him

"It is well, thank you, you remember Little and Darren?" He placed a hand on Darren shoulder who was sitting next to him.

"Of course! You are the two offspring the Capitol ever talks about!" She smiled at Little and Darren. "I swear, Little, you look more and more like your mother with every passing moment and you Darren last time I saw you, you were no bigger than your fathers' forearm." She patted Darren's head. She greeted everyone else with a hug and a hello. Milly was automaticly infatuated with Effie. She hung on every word Effie spoke and every move she made Milly secretly tried to imitate it. "Now, my prep team is waiting in the living room for instructions we have only a few hours to get the Mockingjay and her family camera ready." She ushered Katniss into the living room not bothering to ask if she was done with breakfast.

Little had not never had her eyebrows plucked or her hair styled before today. It was so foreign to Little to have so much attention put into one outfit and hair style as they had put into hers and her mothers.

"Little you look so beautiful." Milly gushed at her friends curled hair and air brushed face. Her mother only let them them air brush her face and put a touch of blush on her face, though they wanted to do so much more. She wore a pale yellow dress that reached down mid calf and the same black flats she wore when she first arrived at the Capitol.

"Thank you, Millly, Im glad I don't look as silly as I feel." Little smoothed her dress as she walked to sit with her friend and Junior in the living room, waiting for everyone else finish getting ready.

"So Junior," Milly returned to flirting with Junior. "Why do they call you junior, that can't really be your name."

"What if I told you it was." He raised an eye brow at her.

"I would ask you why your parents named you Junior, it is an unusual name, right Little?"

"I don't think Little is the person to ask about unusual names." He chuckled at her. Little's face turned beat red.

"It's Finnick, after his father." Little says with vengeance looking him dead in his bright green eyes. "His family calls him Junior, but his friends call him Finn." She stands as Milly laughs and Finnick glares at her. She walks to the kitchen without looking back pride keeping her back straight and the feeling of victory holding her head high, dark curls bouncing with every step.

Little was frozen in place when she stepped out of the car. So many cameras so many people staring at her and her family. Her mother takes hold of her hand as her father grabs Darrens. Gale and a few men surround them and the Odairs as they walk through the crowd. Little hadn't dared look at Junior the whole ride to the ceremony grounds she was still mad at him for teasing her about her name. Did he not understand how special her name was? How special her mother was? Obviously not. They walked through the crowd to the back of the stage where they were greeted by some special elected officials and some families of the victims in the bombing. Uncle Gale seemed to on edge the whole event, observed Little. He barely spoke and when he did it was in a harsh tone. Once her and her family were safely behind the stage he left them as fast as he could, without explaining where he was going or what he was doing.

"Mom, where is Uncle Gale going?" She asked her mother.

"uh.." Katniss looked from her daughter to the figure of Gale walking away from them. "I am not sure, remember this is painful for a lot of people. Gale was with us when the bombs went off, I am sure this is a hard time for him just like it is for me." She patted Little cheek lovingly, Little nodded.

"Katniss," Peeta called her over to him and a man with a clip board.

"Junior will you watch them for a second." Katniss didn't want to leave her children alone in this chaotic environment.

"Sure." He agreed with smile. Little's heart raced_ 'this is where I die'_ she thought over dramaticly seeing the look of revenge in his eyes. "You know it was your uncles bombs that exploded in the Capitol."

"Uncle Gale doenst know how to buld bombs you are lieing." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"So he pretends. He had help of course, but he designed them, somehow the Capitol got a hold of them and used them while the Rebels invaded." He bent down to be eye level with Little. Little turned and saw her mother was about to walk back to her and Darren who was playing with a stick. "You uncle killed your aunt." He said softly.

"Liar!" she yelled in anger punching Juniors nose as hard as she could. He was a liar and brut for trying to convenes her that Gale had been responsible for so many deaths.

"Little!" Her mother yanked her by the arm. "What has gotten into you?"

"He said that Uncle Gale was the one who built the bombs.." she cried

"ssshhh, Little." Katniss covered her crying daughters' mouth looking around to see who had heard. No one seemed to have noticed, thankfully. "Stop this talk right now."

"He didn't do it, did he?" Little asked in tears. Katniss glared up at Junior, she would have to deal with him later.

"No he didn't do it, but yes he did design them." Kantiss couldn't lie to her daughter. "He feels sorry for it more every single day. We can't blame him for what no one had control over, not even him." She wiped away a tear. "Now, dry your tears and promise me you will not mention any of this to anyone, not even Milly." Little nodded her head. "Junior, I hope it hurts like hell." She stands looking at Junior who was holding his nose. Only a small amount of blood was trickling down. "Next time mind what you say about people my children adore around them." Junior nodded and stepped away searching for a napkin to clean his nose. Little wasn't sorry she punched Junior, he deserved it and more.

Little was the one who did the comforting during the ceremony as her mother cried. Her father made a speech on the families behalf and the people cheered at the sight of the Star-Crossed Lovers and their children. Little was glad when it was over and they all returned to the hotel suite. It was quiet the rest of the day and when they boarded the train the next morning Little's mother spend the rest of the trip in her cabin. She was glad when Junior left the train with his mother, even though she didn't mind Ms. Annie at all. When they got home the next day she was sad to have to say good bye to Milly knowing it would be next summer before she would be able to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

"I hope you know you that look absolutely ridiculous." Milly made fun of Little in her pastel pink wig, white face and pale lips.

"Thank you, friend, for making me feel so good about how I look." Frustrated Little glared at Milly as they stood in there room on the train. They would be arriving in the Capitol train station any minute.

"I'm sorry but I do not envy you right now." Milly laughed

"These clothes are ridiculous!" Little pouted pulling at her ridiculously ruffled, orange blouse. At least her shoes were just black flats, her pants looked like they had been dipped in acid, though, there were so many holes down the legs and the color was a weird blue.

"Milly," Uncle Gale knocks on the door. "You and Little need to grab your bags we will be pulling into the station in less than five minutes." He says through the door.

"Yes, Dad, thank you." She giggles pinching Little's side.

"Stop it." Little slaps Milly's arm. "You are lucky you don't have to disguise yourself like me, or I'd be making fun of you." She snapped at Milly.

"I'm sure." Milly grabbed her packed luggage bag and opening the door.

"Who the hell..?" Junior looked quizzically at Little as she joined the others in the Sitting Car of the small train that only held Little and her family, Gale and Milly, and Annie and Junior, Little paused as the door shut behind her with a click. "Oh, Little you scared me." He teased her. She rolled her eyes as Milly and junior shared a laugh at her expense.

"Laugh away assholes." She rolled her eyes placing her luggage with her parents by the window.

"Little!" Katniss was shocked at her daughters language. "Watch your tongue, young lady." Her mother scolded. She was in disguise as well so was Peeta and Darren. They were hoping to make it to the hotel suite unnoticed not wanting to make an official appearance until the ceremony which was scheduled for tomorrow evening.

"Sorry" Little sighed still hearing Junior and Milly snicker at her, she didn't want to look at them and give them the satisfaction of seeing her anger.

Gale instructed that Annie and Junior be taken in a separate car than the Everdeen-Mellark family as would he and Milly take a separate car, each going a different route to the hotel arriving at different times. The first car to arrive would be the Hawthorn car. Gale would check everyone in under an alias then him and two other of his men would search the rooms and the outside perimeter for any signs of trouble. Then the Odair family would arrive and head straight to the suite. Fifteen minutes later the Everdeen-Mellark family would arrive they would be met by Gale and Milly in the foyer of the hotel and escorted upstairs to their suite. The suite would be shared by all three families. It was big enough to house all three families allowing for Annie and Junior to have their own room with a cot for Junior, Peeta and Katniss would get their own room and Milly, Little and Darren where allowed to have a room. Gale opted to sleep in the large living room, because he was technically working as head of security and would be out late anyways.

"Isn't it great, Little!" Milly fell back onto the bed at the hotel suite.  
"It's massive and beautiful." Little was in awe how tall the ceilings were and how silky the sheets felt on the bed.

"Look at the view!" Darren pointed to the large window that consumed the whole wall.

"The Capitol is so large." Little observed. She wasn't able to see the end of the City from the top floor of the hotel.

"This is going to be the best trip ever!" Milly squealed.

The next day everyone woke up early for breakfast and the morning news.

"What time is Effie getting here?" Katniss asked Gale.

"Any minute, she was scheduled to arrive with the prep team at nine this morning, but knowing, Effie she will be here five minutes early." Katniss and Peeta exchanged a knowing glance with a smile. A few minutes later Gale presses his ear listening to a voice in his ear piece. "Looks like she is here." He says before the door bell rings. "I'll get it." Gale stands. It had been sense Darren was born that Little had seen Effie. She was always peppy and reminding Little about manners but Little loved the way she talked and how fast she talked.

"Good morning, everyone." Effie walked around the corner into the dining room.

"Effie it is so good to see you again." Katniss stood to greet her old escort with a hug. "You have not changed a bit."

"Thank you Katniss" Little couldn't tell if Effie was blushing under her white face powder but if kind of looked like it. "Peeta, darling, it is good to see you, again. How is the bakery business?" She hugged him

"It is well, thank you, you remember Little and Darren?" He placed a hand on Darren shoulder who was sitting next to him.

"Of course! You are the two offspring the Capitol ever talks about!" She smiled at Little and Darren. "I swear, Little, you look more and more like your mother with every passing moment and you Darren last time I saw you, you were no bigger than your fathers' forearm." She patted Darren's head. She greeted everyone else with a hug and a hello. Milly was automaticly infatuated with Effie. She hung on every word Effie spoke and every move she made Milly secretly tried to imitate it. "Now, my prep team is waiting in the living room for instructions we have only a few hours to get the Mockingjay and her family camera ready." She ushered Katniss into the living room not bothering to ask if she was done with breakfast.

Little had not never had her eyebrows plucked or her hair styled before today. It was so foreign to Little to have so much attention put into one outfit and hair style as they had put into hers and her mothers.

"Little you look so beautiful." Milly gushed at her friends curled hair and air brushed face. Her mother only let them them air brush her face and put a touch of blush on her face, though they wanted to do so much more. She wore a pale yellow dress that reached down mid calf and the same black flats she wore when she first arrived at the Capitol.

"Thank you, Millly, Im glad I don't look as silly as I feel." Little smoothed her dress as she walked to sit with her friend and Junior in the living room, waiting for everyone else finish getting ready.

"So Junior," Milly returned to flirting with Junior. "Why do they call you junior, that can't really be your name."

"What if I told you it was." He raised an eye brow at her.

"I would ask you why your parents named you Junior, it is an unusual name, right Little?"

"I don't think Little is the person to ask about unusual names." He chuckled at her. Little's face turned beat red.

"It's Finnick, after his father." Little says with vengeance looking him dead in his bright green eyes. "His family calls him Junior, but his friends call him Finn." She stands as Milly laughs and Finnick glares at her. She walks to the kitchen without looking back pride keeping her back straight and the feeling of victory holding her head high, dark curls bouncing with every step.

Little was frozen in place when she stepped out of the car. So many cameras so many people staring at her and her family. Her mother takes hold of her hand as her father grabs Darrens. Gale and a few men surround them and the Odairs as they walk through the crowd. Little hadn't dared look at Junior the whole ride to the ceremony grounds she was still mad at him for teasing her about her name. Did he not understand how special her name was? How special her mother was? Obviously not. They walked through the crowd to the back of the stage where they were greeted by some special elected officials and some families of the victims in the bombing. Uncle Gale seemed to on edge the whole event, observed Little. He barely spoke and when he did it was in a harsh tone. Once her and her family were safely behind the stage he left them as fast as he could, without explaining where he was going or what he was doing.

"Mom, where is Uncle Gale going?" She asked her mother.

"uh.." Katniss looked from her daughter to the figure of Gale walking away from them. "I am not sure, remember this is painful for a lot of people. Gale was with us when the bombs went off, I am sure this is a hard time for him just like it is for me." She patted Little cheek lovingly, Little nodded.

"Katniss," Peeta called her over to him and a man with a clip board.

"Junior will you watch them for a second." Katniss didn't want to leave her children alone in this chaotic environment.

"Sure." He agreed with smile. Little's heart raced_ 'this is where I die'_ she thought over dramaticly seeing the look of revenge in his eyes. "You know it was your uncles bombs that exploded in the Capitol."

"Uncle Gale doenst know how to buld bombs you are lieing." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"So he pretends. He had help of course, but he designed them, somehow the Capitol got a hold of them and used them while the Rebels invaded." He bent down to be eye level with Little. Little turned and saw her mother was about to walk back to her and Darren who was playing with a stick. "You uncle killed your aunt." He said softly.

"Liar!" she yelled in anger punching Juniors nose as hard as she could. He was a liar and brut for trying to convenes her that Gale had been responsible for so many deaths.

"Little!" Her mother yanked her by the arm. "What has gotten into you?"

"He said that Uncle Gale was the one who built the bombs.." she cried

"ssshhh, Little." Katniss covered her crying daughters' mouth looking around to see who had heard. No one seemed to have noticed, thankfully. "Stop this talk right now."

"He didn't do it, did he?" Little asked in tears. Katniss glared up at Junior, she would have to deal with him later.

"No he didn't do it, but yes he did design them." Kantiss couldn't lie to her daughter. "He feels sorry for it more every single day. We can't blame him for what no one had control over, not even him." She wiped away a tear. "Now, dry your tears and promise me you will not mention any of this to anyone, not even Milly." Little nodded her head. "Junior, I hope it hurts like hell." She stands looking at Junior who was holding his nose. Only a small amount of blood was trickling down. "Next time mind what you say about people my children adore around them." Junior nodded and stepped away searching for a napkin to clean his nose. Little wasn't sorry she punched Junior, he deserved it and more.

Little was the one who did the comforting during the ceremony as her mother cried. Her father made a speech on the families behalf and the people cheered at the sight of the Star-Crossed Lovers and their children. Little was glad when it was over and they all returned to the hotel suite. It was quiet the rest of the day and when they boarded the train the next morning Little's mother spend the rest of the trip in her cabin. She was glad when Junior left the train with his mother, even though she didn't mind Ms. Annie at all. When they got home the next day she was sad to have to say good bye to Milly knowing it would be next summer before she would be able to see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : And this is where the story and Finn and Little gets started, sorry for the delay.**

Chapter Five:

It was still dark when they landed in District 4. The hover craft dropped them only a hundred yards from the cabin on the beach. The cabin sat atop a small incline, below it was a beach. Two dark figures greeted them as they were lowered out of the hovercraft.

"Ms. Annie!" Little recognized one of the figures. She ran to her and walked into Annie's warm waiting embrace.

"Welcome, Little. My you have grown." She pulled Little way trying to get a good look at her in the dark. Max walked up behind her with Darren still a sleep in his arms. "Gale, welcome, as well." Annie was always the polite one. Gale set Little and Darren's bags down.

"Annie, Junior thank you again for opening your home." He shook the other dark figures hand. Little looked at the dark figure harder and recognized the blonde hair that shone in the moon light. He was taller and broader but the smile he flashed her when he caught her looking at him was the same smile she remembered growing up, full of mischief and god knows what.

"Colonel Hawthorn." He greeted him returning his hand shake.

"Let's go into the house now, it will be dawn soon and I know Gale needs to be on his way before then. You, must be Max." She places a hand on his shoulder guiding him up to the house with Darren. Everyone followed Annie and Junior up to the house as Annie chatted politely with Max. When they walked up to the house Little could tell this wasn't a cabin the woods like she had imagined. "Holy crap." She paused infront of it. It was a two story house that stood on pegs. There was a porch, that surround the entire house and the first level that faced the beach was almost all windows glass. "I'm not sure crap is Holy, Little." Junior teased her. She blushed not realizing she said that loud enough for other to hear.

"Johanna!" Little saw Johanna Mason sitting at the kitchen table once they walked into the house sipping on a cup of coffee. She bounced excitedly over to her second favorite person besides Milly, with the exception of her parents but they didn't count because they were her parents. "You are here!" She hugged her.

"Child it is too early in the morning for you to be this excited." She said groggily. She had only woken up in enough time to dress and make coffee for the arriving party. "I am glad to see you too though."

"Johanna will be here for only a few days before she has to leave," Annie said as she turned the living room light on as the others walked in. "but she will return after a few days time." She giggled.

"Good." Little smiled.

"Let me show you to your rooms, so Max can lay Darren down to rest." Annie walked to a pair of stairs that led up to the second floor. Gale followed after her then Little and Max brought up the tail end. "This will be Darren's room, right next to Junior's room." She opened a door that led to a small room with a twin sized bed in it with a matching dresser, there was also a dark blue rug in the middle of the tile floor. Max laid Darren down while Gale set his bag down by the dresser. Little pulled his shoes off before covering him up with the blanket. Little thanked Max before shutting the door behind her. "This will be Little's room." Annie crossed the hall and opened a door. The room has in the corner of the house so it had two windows one facing the woods around the house and the other facing a part of the beach. There was a slightly bigger bed in the middle of the room and a dresser and a vanity.

"Thank you Ms. Annie, it's beautiful." She stepped in admiring it. Gale set her bag down by the dresser.

"I need to get going with Max, he will be by in about two days once he is settled into his living space in town." Gale says too Little. "Make sure you don't stray too far from the house when you are on the beach, and if you see anyone on it besides one of us…" he places his hands on Little's shoulders like he would if he was speaking to is own daughter.

"I know Gale." She smiled at him knowingly.

"One more thing, that ear piece I gave you on the hovercraft." He looked at her seriously. "Never, ever take it out. It also has a tracking devise in it so if you disappear we will be able to find you. Got it?" He asked her sternly.

"Yes, Colonel Hawthorn." She mocked.

"Good," he emcraced her before leaving. "I will be back to check in on you when I can, behave yourself Little." He said before leaving with Max.

"Get some rest now, Little. You have had a long night." Annie patted her back as Little watch the hover craft disappear from the sky from the porch. Little crawled into her bed looking at the clock that sat on the night stand next to her bed Little knew the sun would be up in a few hours and the windows weren't covered so she too would be up in a few hours, with a sigh she closed her eyes and fell right into a deep sleep. A few hours later she woke up with the sun shining hot down on her from the two windows in her room. Sweating she sat up and looked around the room, remembering where she was. She looked at the clock by her bed and it read one in the afternoon jumping up she looked out her window to see Darren flying a kite on the beach in his swim suit. She dug around her bag for her suit case for her swim suit and sandals. She dressed and ran down stairs.

"Good morning, Little." Annie greeted from her seat on the sofa. She had a magazine in her lap.  
"Good morning." Little chuckled ,as she took the last step of the stairs.

"Are you hungry? You slept through lunch but I still have some of it laid out for you" Annie stood. She was going to turn down lunch so she could join Darren on the beach but her growling stomach betrayed her. She through on her cover up and agreed to eat some lunch.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence." Junior teased as he walked in from the beach wiping his hair with a towel, wearing nothing but his swim trunks.

"Good afternoon, Junior" Little said taking a bit of her sandwich. Annie had sat back down on the sofa and returned to humming a song while looking at a magazine. Little tried to ignore Junior but he made it almost impossible with all the noise he was making just to simply get a glass of water. "It's a beautiful day today, plan on joining us at the beach?" he asked her as he turned the faucet on.

"Plan on it." She took another night of her sandwich.

"We are friends, right?" He startled her with his sudden closeness. He Little was sitting at the kitchen island when he leaned against is his chest nearly brushing her arm.

"Uh.."she swallowed her bite. "I guess so." She smirked at him uncomfortably. He smiled at her knowing her he was making her uncomfortable.

"Good, because all my friends all me Finn, but of course you know that." She looked up at him eyes wide remembering the day with Milly and how mad she was at him for making fun of her name. she swallowed hard now knowing if this was going to lead up to some cruel prank. "and sense we are friends you can call me Finn. Junior doesn't suit me anymore, but for my moms' sake I keep it up." He winked at her. "Aare you done?" he offered to take her empty plate, she nodded suspiciously. "Good, Darren has been dying for you to join us at the beach."

"Is he out there alone" she jumped up in a panic.

"No Johanna is out there with him, but I think she is ready to come inside away from the water." He placed the plate in the sink and rinsed it. Little slipped on her sandals and was heading out the door when Finn turned around. "Hey, wait for me." He grabbed his towel on the way out chasing after her. She was the bottom of the porch steps when she turned and smiled at him, the next thing he knew he was breathless. _"She is only sixteen."_ He reminded himself. She was beautiful at sixteen. Her blue eyes pierced him when she smiled at him, there on the bottom of the steps, with her brown hair shining in the sun, he had to stand there for a second after she ran off to join her brother to regain his thoughts. "sixteen, damn it." He said softly to himself, scolding himself.

"Little! Look at how high my kite is." Darren waved at her with his one free hand.

"He has been flying that thing all morning." Johanna says as Little sits next to her on the blanket.

"Has he been swimming yet?" She asked hearing Finn walking in the sand behind them.

"No, says he promised his dad you would teach him how to swim first." Johanna stood. "I'm going to go inside now and…nap." She says rubbing her hands against her shirt nervously.

"Have you been practicing your swimming?" Finn sat down next to Little.

"Sometimes" she squinted at him shading her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"Good, are you gonna teach him to swim then?"

"I'm not sure I am the one who is qualified to be doing the teaching." She laughed.

"Maybe I can teach you how to teach too, then." He stood and walked in Darren's direction. "Darren, how bout me and your sister, teach you how to swim so we can have some fun in the water?" He placed a brotherly hand on his shoulder.

"Don't trust him Darren, he will try and drown you in the ocean." She lifted her cover up over her head and let it fall on the blanket while kicking of her sandals.

"I'm not the one who should be not trusted here." He accused her throwing his head to the side widening his eyes at her.

"Says who?"

"Hey!" Darren interrupts "Will someone just teach me to swim?"

"Come with me, Darren." He smiled wickedly down at him. Finn pulled Darren by the arm up to the woods.

"Finn, where are you taking my brother?" Little followed after them, stomping through the sand.

"You can join us if you'd like." Finn said politely."Sense you called me by my real name." he winked back at her causing her to blush. She followed them in silence through the woods dodging the branches that Finn obviously was trying to hit her with. "Ouch, damn it, you did that on purpose." Little yelped holding her cheek. She wasn't paying attention when Finn let a branch go and it slapped her in the face. She didn't get an apology but a snicker. They came to a clearing that revealed a calm pool of clear water.

"Whoa, where are we?" Darren stepped closer to the pool.

"It's called Harold's Pool." Finn said with pride. "named after my great, great, grandfather."

"Why?" Little asked with a scrunched up nose, it was beautiful but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know she liked it.

"He was the one who found it." He joined Darren by the pool. "ok, so first things first." He smiled down at Darren. They spent the afternoon going over the basics of swimming and Finn talked about the ocean and how it's different from swimming in a pool. "If you get caught in the current, don't swim against it." He said as they sat on the edge of the pool drying off. "swim with it, eventually you will find what they the head and then you can swim along the shore making your way back to land." He tossed a pebble into the water. He looked up at the sky through the trees. "It's about supper time, we should head back or my mother will start to worry. She knows you can call me many things but late for diner." He ruffled Darren's hair.

"Are you going to teach me more tomorrow?" Darren asked jumping over a branch that had fallen in their path.

"Sure, maybe tomorrow you can try swimming at the beach this time. Won't that be fun, right, Little?" He looked back at her as she yanked at a vine that tried to wrap itself around her ankle.

"Loads." She sighed. At least Max will be with them tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **

Little woke up suddenly in the night, as she opened her eyes and scanned the room, she had a sudden feeling she wasn't alone. She ignored the feeling telling herself it was because she was in a foreign place and that she as safe. Rolling over she faced the two open windows in her room, giving her a perfect view of the moon. She felt the uneasiness creep up on her as she lay in her bed. Sitting up a little she looked around her dark room, again, only seeing shadows where the moon light didn't illuminate the room. Her eyes stop in the darkest corner of her room. Her heart dropping into her stomach she could almost make out a figure in her room. She was about to scream when the figure jumped out at her and covered her mouth it's hand. Little screamed in the strong hand and thrashed around trying to fight him off. The figure looked only like a black blur she wasn't able see any detail of the figure but she assumed he was a man by the size of the figure and the hands. He kept his hand over her mouth as she thrashed around senselessly in her bed. "Think Little. You are being attacked." She told herself. She didn't have the advantage with him being on top of her. She needed him to move off of her so she could make a counter attack him and defend herself, somehow. She stopped her screaming and thrashing. The man grabbed a bandana out from his pocket with his free hand. While he was distracted with the bandana Little saw a chance throwing her legs up and wrapping her ankles around his neck she pulled down as hard as she could pressing on his Adam's apple, he leaned back, choking, to find relieve from the pressure. Little sat up as he struggled against her legs. Quickly letting go of him, she scooted to sit on his chest and then punched him in the face throw his mask. Letting out a grunt, Little is able to wiggle away from him, trying to reach for the door he pulls by her shirt and throws her against the wall. She is about to scream for help but a hand clamps over her mouth and she feels a punch to her stomach. She fell to the floor dry heaving from the blow. The man grabs her by the hair and yanks her up. She punches him on her way up as hard as she can but it only makes him laugh. She stomps on his toe and then elbows his face as he releases her in surprise of the attack on his booted toes. She knocks him down with her body then sits on his chest punches him then she calls for help. "Ok, you got me." The family voice says.

"Max?" Little pulls of his mask revealing max's bloodied face. "What the hell?" Angrily she says confused still sitting on his chest. Finn and Johanna bust through her bedroom door.

"Whoa..." Johanna pushes past Finn. "What happened here?"

"I don't know, Max, what did happen here?" Little, stands lending Max a hand to stand.

"Gale just wanted to test your preparedness for if someone comes after you in the night." He says with a heaving chesty tying in vain to stop the bleeding.

"I'd say she is pretty prepared." Finn said without smiling. "Thanks for warning, someone, I'm pretty sure I'll have to put some fresh underwear on."

"Sorry, it was, suppose, to be a surprise." Max said holding pressure to his nose.

"Here," Little handed him some tissues. "Did I pass?" Little joked arms crossed.

"You could have done better." Max said flatly. "Tomorrow morning after breakfast met me on the beach."

"What? Seriously?" Little raised her voice frustrated. "But your nose!"

"My nose is fine, you didn't even break it but I can't have you getting soft on me, now can I? I wouldn't be a good instructor if I did." Max said as little rolled her eyes. "Get some sleep you have a long morning a head of you." He said turning to leave.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to be able to sleep after something like that." Max ignored her walking out of her room. She hears him reassure Annie and Darren and Annie sigh in relief.

Johanna followed right behind Max but Finn nodded towards to window with a wink before leaving. She wasn't sure what he meant by it but after a minute of debating she looked out the window. Confused she looked down then to her left and her right before looking up. "Psst." She saw Finn's head poke out from the roof. "Climb up." He whispered. He waved her up. Closer investigation revealed that the vines that grew up the side of the house clung to a trellis attached to the house. "It's safe I promise." He sees her hesitation.

"_Why would I go up there with him_?" She thought to herself. Ignoring her own question she stepped on the window seal and pulled herself up. "_Why am I doing this_?" She asked herself. "You are really strong." He complimented her surprised by her strength. "Thanks, I have Franklin and Max to thank for that." Little climbed with no trouble at all. She was use to climbing a rope that hung in the gym. This was a piece of cake to her. "So you have been training in the arts of hand to hand combat, eh?" He asked her as she stood up on the incline of the roof. "Just a precaution." She looked down at the ground. "Why are we up here?"

"I wanted to so you what I do when I can't sleep. I come up here and watch the stars. Sometimes I'm up here long enough to see the sun rise."

"You have trouble sleeping?" She asked pulling her long hair over her shoulder to braid it. She didn't have a hair tie to secure it but it would hold.

"Some night, yes I do." He sighed. "We get a better view over here." He waved at her to follow him. In the center of the roof was a handmade captains' deck. "Did you make this?" She asked amazed.

"I did. I came up here often enough I wanted to make something that would make it more comfortable to be up here. If I would have known I was going to come up here tonight I would have brought a blanket to lay out." He winked at her. He sat down close to the middle and patted the spot next to him inviting her to sit with him. She wearily sat next to him and looked out into the beach. It was a beautiful sight to see the moon reflecting off the water and all the million of stars. She saw plenty of stars in 12 but this was more beautiful than she could imagine. "This is really beautiful." She said softly meaning it only to be a thought.

"It's my favorite view in the world." Finn said before they sat in silence for awhile. Little tucked her knees to her chest and pulled her loose braid to the opposite side of where Finn was sitting.

"What's that?" Fun watched when she moved her braid revealing a scar that peeked out of her tank top.

"What's what?" She sat up straighter at his touch. He moved the fabric back from her shoulder blade to get a better look at the scar.

"This scar," he could see where it ended on her back and he could tell it went from the shoulder blade down to her lower back. "Where does it end?" He asked sounding mortified.

She pulled away from him aware of what he was asking. "It's nothing, and old scar from playing in the woods." She said not looking at him.

"You expect me to believe that? I can tell it was a clean cut nothing in the woods would cut you like that." Finn pressed.

"Well the woods in 12 are different than the ones here."

"Sure." He huffed. They sat there in silence again. Out if the corner of his eye he could see her staring out into the water watching the waves lap at the sandy shore.

"Why do they want me?" She asked breaking their silence. He wasn't sure how to respond. Giving her too much information could scare her but too little wouldn't satisfy her.

"I'm not sure." He knew is answer was weak.

"It has to be because if my parents, my mom, especially." She shifted to lay flat on her back staring at the stars. Finn laid down next to her, hands resting on his stomachs. "I heard Gale say they were after me, why not Darren, too." She turned her head to look at him.

"I think it's more complicated than we know." He sighs looking at her. She smiles weakly at him before looking back at the stars. He knew she knew he was not saying everything he could about the situation.

"I guess." She sighs. They lay there again in silence for a few minutes longer. When Finn turns his head to suggest going back inside he sees that her eyes are closed and judging by the slow rise and fall of her chest she is asleep. Chuckling softly to himself he decides to leave her. He leaves and grab a blanket for them, he returns to find her rolled on her side head resting in her arm. "_This chic can sleep anywhere_." He thinks to himself as he lays the blanket softly on her. He couldn't resist the temptation, kissing her cheek softly he lays down and stares up at the stars, with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"Breath, Little." Max scolds as she punches the blank blank. "Stop. What's wrong? You aren't focusing you are acting like you have no idea what you are doing." Max tries not to tell at her. She stands before him heaving for a breath fists on her hips.

"I'm sorry, give me a minute." She walks to the towel she had in her gym bag. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of last night. Finn had answers to her questions he just wasn't telling her them, why? She thought. Get out of my head, get out of my head. She repeated. She can't think about how she felt waking up next to Finn. she was basically on top of him when she woke up. How she got there she has no idea, but she liked it. The last she remembers was watching the stars then she wakes up under a blanket on top of Finn who was sound asleep almost snoring. She jumped up in surprise only making him stir a little bit. He rolled over and smacking his lips. The sun wasn't quit up yet so she climbed back into her window and got dressed for her workout with Max then waited down stairs on the porch, hoping Finn would be discreet about last night and not say anything to anyone. She wasn't sure how she liked spending alone time with Finn, she liked it because he was handsome, but wasn't it just a few days ago she couldn't stand thinking about spending time with him?

"Ready yet?" Max breaks through her thoughts with an annoyed tone. She looks up at the house, she sees him. Watching from the porch leaned over the rails. He was probably enjoying her making a fool of herself, too.

"Ready." She says with a new found focus on. She was t going to let some punk mess with her head. If he wanted to watch, she was going to give him a show.

"Better." Max encourages her as she punches and jabs and hooks at his padded hands. "Give me a good Bolo punch." Max instructs feeling her energy soar. "Again." She breaths out rolling her eyes. He takes her through every kick, punch, hook that she knows and then some. "Your sloppy, Little. This is pathetic. Darren can do better than you."

"Asshole." She says softly through a heaved breath. Wiping her sweat off she sees Darren and Finn walking down to the beach. "Isn't it Darren's turn for a workout?"

"No, now drop and give me 50." He strips the pads off his hands. He had been her instructor long enough to be able to read her emotions well.

"What?" She stomps her foot.

"Do it!" He demands pointing his finger at the sand beneath them. She huffs and drops to her hands and knees preping for a plank position.

"Looks like someone is in trouble." Finn teases. "Max making you work for it, eh?"

"I will fight you." She says not looking at him as she come into plank.

"She isn't in trouble is she max?" Darren asks concerned.

"She is, she has been sloppy and lazy all morning. I'm thinking about taking back her fourth degree on that pretty little purple belt she has." He hisses at her as she pushes up.

"What?!" she seethes every inch of Little. Max continues to taunt her and threaten her. She finally had enough, leaning to her left slightly and bringing her knees to her chest she sweeps one under Max's legs knocking him unbalanced. She pounces at him pining him to the ground. "You can't have it." She hisses back. He pushes her up and over him throwing her on her back above his head he jumps up and takes his fighting stance. "You want to fight, then lets fight. We have some unfinished business from last night." She stands

"Little," Finn warns.

"Bud out Odair." Max and Little say in unison but Little calls him by his first name. "I know what I'm doing." Max adds. Little stands there unsure of who will make the first move. "This ain't no ball, and I'm no gentleman, make the first move, Little." Following his instructions Little round houses him, but he is quick to block it grabbing her leg he twists it making her fall flat on her face with a grunt. "Nice try. Predictable." He spits the words at her." Think Little what is your advantage over him?" She thinks standing. His advantage ,besides more experience than she has, is that she is tired, he is bigger, and stronger. Interrupting her thoughts Max makes a right hook, blocking Little leaves her stomach open giving him a chance to upper cut into her gut. Stomping on his foot she dry heaves and leaning into him getting a good jab at his kidneys before he pushes her away. He takes advantage of her weakness and charges her lifting her up by her hips he throws her towards the water. Stumbling to stand Max reaches her punching her in her face. She stumbles back closer to the water. Finn feels uneasy about the whole thing. He looks at Darren who is calmly watching. "Does this happen often?" He asks ready to step in and break it up between them. "It seems so unfair."

"It happens at least a few times a month." He chuckles. "Typically because she gets really hot headed and challenges Max, but judging by this fight, it's for a different reason." Darren responds. "He won't kill her. Just wound her pride." Finn huffs in frustration, then winces when Max kicks her in the rib.

"Ready to give up, princess?" Max barks at her." You are barely giving me a fight! This is pathetic." Little on her hands and knees panting lunges at his legs bring him down with a thud. Pouncing on his chest she wales on his face.

"Uh oh." Darren says Finn looks up from kicking the sand and sees what Darren is talking about. Little relentlessly punching Max's ready banged up face. Running to her he grabs her by the back of her sports bra throwing her into the water as she screams. Darren runs to help Max.

"Finn!" She screams. He gets a handful of her hair and drags her deeper into the water. She shrieks in pain.

"Cool it." He says dunking her down as a wave hits them. Bring her up out of the water she gasps for air.

"You asshole let me go!" She screams at him trying to stand and bat off his hold in her with a few punches. He dunks her again as a wave hits them.

"Not till you calm down." He barks at her. Agains he gasp for air grunting.

"Finn." She screams as a wave hits them and he dunks her down. "Ok, ok." She gasp for air coughing up water. She feels like she could vomit one from her blow to the gut she took and two from the salt water she just swallowed.

"Calm?" Finn asks pulling her hair so she can look him in the eyes.

"I'm calm." She gags. Salt water stinking her throat and eyes. "I promise." He lets go of her hair pushing her into the water for good measure. She stays on her hands and kneels, retching. "Throw up in the sand, not the water." He says flatly picking her up from her arm pits helping her walk to the dry sand. She falls again to all fours and throw up bile. Pulling her hair back he stands their till she is done. She wants to stand but before she can take a step he picks her up and carries her in his arms. "Finn put me down Im fine." She tries to wiggle out but he just tights his grip on her. Max was already walking with Darren up to the house. "What was that?" He asks still fighting to be mad instead of impressed and proud.

"I don't know." She crosses her arms. She felt like her bra could flap up with the wind it felt so loose from when Finn grabbed it. "Yes you do know." She huffs and rolls her eyes. Her head was pounding and she wanted to throw up again then curl up in a ball. She didn't have time to fight with him right now. As Finn carried Little up the steps to the porch he heard his mother fretting over Max with Johanna chuckling somewhere in the back ground. He plops her down in a chair on the porch. He takes his own and scoots it closer to hers facing her. He leans forward. She was laying limp in her chair not looking at him. She was bleeding from her mouth and he was sure if she blew her nose she would blow out blood but he knew she didn't need to be babied right now. "Spill," He demanded. "I just..." She looked down at her wrapped fists. "I am just tired of being kept in the dark like I can't handle the knowledge of what's really going on. I am not a child, nor am I dumb. I understand why my mother insisted on me and Darren taking up fighting. Someone wants to harm my family and I hate that I can't help protect my family, for goodness sakes they are training me to protect!" She finally looked up at him, his elbows were on his knees and she could tell he was trying to shuffle a smile with a concerned look and covering his mouth with his hands balled up together holding up his chin, but his eyes were deceiving me. She quickly looked away, hating her heart for beating so hardly when she looked at him.

"You are right" He finally spoke after a short pause. "but they just want to protect you more than anything. Your parents went through a lot when they were your age. Stuff that left them with physical and mental scares. They want to save you from that." He says. "I mean when I watched the tapes of their games I was so amazed at how they even survived. Your mother is a beast and the dad basically died but my dad revived him in the second game."

"You saw the tapes?" She nearly jumped from her seat. "When, where, how can I….?"

"We have them." He interrupted her, trying to make sure she doesn't speak too loudly about it. "You mean you have never seen them?"

"No, I didn't know that anyone but the Capitol had them. I want to watch them." Finn leaned back considering the consequences of letting her see them.

"I'm not sure, Little." He said

"Please Finn." She begs him.

"I don't know, Little. It's really gory and I'm not sure your parents want you watching it." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not a child, Finn." She stood, stomping her foot. Finn thought that ironic and smiled. She would eventually find a way to watch them anyways.

"Ok but only at night when everyone else is asleep. We can watch it out on the roof. I have a special device that we can take up there that the..." He stops. "Anyways, I'll let you watch, but you can't tell anyone, promise?"

He sticks his pinky out for a pinky promise. She smiles a smile that knocks him dead every time. "Promise," She wraps her pink in his.

"Now go apologize to Max and no more fighting him." He bunches his eye brows together. She trots away arms wrap around herself. Finn watched her hips sway as she stepped into the house. He could see the power in her legs and back. She was strong but not always the smartest fighter. He saw how she let Max in her head. Instead of focusing on what she should be doing. If she ever truly had to fight for her life this, may be a problem.

"Why did you provoke, Little?" Finn asked Max that night while they were alone. Max was leaving to run a perimeter and had stepped out the back door.

"She needed to fight it out." He replies. His nose was put in a brace by Johanna and you could see the shadowing of a black eye on his face.

"I could tell something was eating at her. She doesn't talk about stuff like that with me, but she tells me everything through her punches." He smirked. Little and Darren had become like his own children to him. "She can fight nasty for sure." He touches his nose softly.

"She wants to know everything." Finn says.

"Then tell her. It wasn't my call to keep it from her in the first place." He says then eyes Finn suspiciously.

"You just remember she is only 16 and in your charge. I am just here to for a short time, technically you are in the clock, Odair. Don't be stupid." He says as a warning before walking into the woods flipping on his night vision glasses. This was information he knew all too well. "Finn," he heard her sweet voice call around the porch corner a few minutes later. Still wearing her bikini she. She had laid out on the beach or in a chair all day, nursing her wounds. "Where'd Max go?"

"Run perimeter, why?"

"Johanna wanted to put more ice on his nose." She stepped towards him slowly, hand on her side where a bruise was forming.

"Oh, he'll be back soon." He looked away and clutched the Pershing railing. She needed to not look so inviting. "_Why father did I inherit your love of the female body_." He asked himself.

"Is everything ok, Finn?" She asked taking another step closer resting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, everything is great." He smiled at her. "Why don't you shower and change and I'll meet you on the roof. Everyone will be in bed soon anyways." Even though the thought if her showering made his mouth go dry, he needed a moment to slap himself to death before sitting next to her and watching her parents games with her. This was going to be a serious moment between them two, he needed to be serious and professional. "_Professional_," he thought after she left him standing there.

"We won't get threw them all tonight. There is too much to watch." Finn sits next to little, her brown hair still damp from her shower. She had brought the blanket from her room with her and wrapped herself in it. She just nodded at him, with a half smile. "Ready?" He sat next to her with what looked like a shiny slate in his hands.

"Yes." She sighed. "I'm ready." With a push of a button the screen lit up. He had the tapes primed and already for them. They started with the parade. Little was in awe of her parents and how radiant they looked together, gliding down the parade path on fire waving and smiling at the crowd, holding hands. Finn stopped it right before the President began his speech.

"To save time I jumped to your parents' interviews, sense they were district 12 they went last." Little saw her mother walking out on to the stage looking frightened in a beautiful dress that looked like flames. The interviewer called her the "girl on fire" a term she wasn't familiar with her mother. She looked just like Little, or really Little looked just like her. "Your mother was really beautiful." Finn half smiled at the screen.

"Was?" Little scrunched her face at him.

"Ugh, you know what I mean." He rolled his eyes. "Just watch and listen." He pointed to the screen. Her mother was twirling on the stage now as her dress made the illusion of fire. Little pulled her knees tighter to her chest, staring at her mother who was charming the Capitol. She was sad to see her mother be dismissed from her interview but also excited to see her father's interview. She gasped at her fathers' declaration of love for her mother. Finn turned and looked at her after her gasp. She had a hand to her mouth in shock. He smirked at her reaction, but it faded when he saw a tear form in her eye. "Little," he placed a hand on her back gently.

"I am fine, really." She smiled, weakly, without looking at him. He removed his hand from her back and returned to watching the interview.

"This is when the first game begins, shall we continue or call it a night?" He asked pausing the film. Little didn't speak or look at Finn.

"Let's continue, please." She tilted her head to look ever so slightly at him.

"This isn't all of what they filmed of your parents, that would take a week of straight watching, but this is what matters." He pressed play and leaned back to watch the stars rather than the film. He must have fallen asleep because he was awoken by the sunlight shining on his eyes, still laying on the roof. Little was still watching the film, seeming to have not moved an inch all night. "Have you been awake all night?" He sat up startling her.

"Yes, I have." She said raspy pausing the film.

"How far have you gotten?" He rubbed his eyes.

"They…uh…they just left the cave to go wait by the lake." She shifted, rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't we finish this later." He took the tablet from her hands. Surprisingly she didn't protest. "Go to bed, Little, you have been up all night and your body needs the rest." He referred to her bruises from her fight with Max. He scooted closer to her. She didn't look at him, she just slouched and hung her head. "Little," He was going to apologize for falling asleep while she watched her parents fight for their lives, but he didn't get a chance she leaned over into his shoulder and began to cry softly. "hey, now." He wrapped an arm around her letting head rest against the crock in between his shoulder and neck. She winced slightly sitting up placing a hand on her side. "Here," he moved his body to make it more comfortable for her to fold herself into him. She leaned against his chest and cried, not for a long time like he would have expected. She sat up slowly wiping her tears away carful.

"I am sorry," she went to stand, but Finn placed a hand on her arm pulling her down.

"Don't be, it's hard to watch." She wasn't looking at him, but down at her hands folded in her lap. He placed his index finger under her chin pushing it up, forcing her to look at him. Her sharp blue eyes pierced right through him. She was always so guarded all the time, so protective of herself and her family, but he could see in her eyes that for once her guard was down. She was vulnerable. A stray tear rolled down her face. She was sad and he couldn't help but want to kiss her, maybe it was because she was vulnerable and he knew he could get away with it or maybe it was because kissing her could make her not so sad anymore, and he didn't want her to be so sad, or it was because of both. He wasn't sure which it was, but all he knew was he wanted to kiss her. He pulled her chin closer to him as he slowly started to meet her half way. He searched her eyes for apprehension but he didn't find anything that would tell him a kiss wouldn't be welcome. His lips met her softly, still testing the waters, but once he knew what her sweet lips felt and tasted like he pressed for more. He could taste her tears on her lips leaving a slight salty taste on her sweet lips, he began to pull away not satisfied but he didn't want to push it too far. "Little, I'm…" He wasn't able to finish when Little crashed her lips against his. He was surprised and so was Little. It was nice to be kissed by someone like Finn. Once Little had been kissed by a boy, but she was 14 and the boy didn't kiss her because he liked her, only because he was dared. Finn pulled her into his lap, forgetting her bruised rib, Little gasped but didn't break away from their lock, but it snapped Finn out of his trans.

"Little," he pulled his lips from hers, taking her face in both his hands. "Get some rest." He was slightly angry for taking advantage of her while she was in a vulnerable place but it was over powered by the feeling of satisfaction. Dejection played on her face for a half second before she wordlessly stood, grabbing her blanket she walked slowly to the edge of the roof. She wouldn't look at him, she was sure he would be able to see right through her and he wouldn't look at her, he played with her emotions when he was suppose to be making sure she was save and staying emotionally stable. He winced as he heard her grunt climbing down the side of the house. "Professional," He reminded himself softly.

Little threw the blanket around her shoulders and climbed down into her window, daring not to look up and Finn, and trying not to grunt from the pain, but that failed miserably. She had just kissed, Finn. Finn had just kissed her, she marveled. "_It was nothing, he felt sorry for you and that was all_." She thought to herself as she crawled into bed. Her body ached all over from her bruises given to her by Max and she hadn't slept in what felt like days. "_It was nothing but a sympathy kiss_." She thought closing her eyes. Falling asleep she dreamt of her parents and their games, but this time she was in the games too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Mom, Dad!" Darren waved at his parents on the screen of the tablet Finn held up.  
"Hello," Peeta waved back. Katniss waved but didn't say anything because she knew her voice would crack and betray her. She willed herself not to cry. "You both look so tan!" Peeta observed his children smiling at them, he missed them so much it hurt.  
"We have been at the.…" Darren was saying excitedly  
"Remember…choose your words wisely like Hawthorn said." Johanna interrupted, holding up a hand behind Finn.  
"Oh, right, sorry." Said Peeta. "Little, how are things going?"  
"Well, Father, but we miss you. How is the tour going?" She asks feeling weird about talking to a screen.

"It's going." Her father joked.

"Mom," she was going to ask her a question but forgot it when she saw the tear roll down her mothers cheek. "You look well," she said awkwardly, trying not to draw attention to her mother knowing she hated to cry in front of people.  
"Thank you, dear." She smiles back at Little. "Darren, you are growing so big and it's only been a few weeks!" She leaned closer to the screen.  
"Thanks, when can we go home?" He asks  
"Can't answer that, son." Peeta responds shaking his head.  
"Let's not talk about that," Little places her hand on Darren's shoulder. "Are you getting us some good souvenirs?" She plasters a smile on her face looking from Darren to her parents.  
"Of course!" Katniss responds cheerfully.  
"Times up," Johanna checks her watch. "Sorry, kiddos" she said when Little and Darren protested.  
"We'll see you soon, kids." Katniss chimed in. "We love you."  
"Love you too." Darren and Little say together. The screen goes black and Little's smile falls. Still trying not to make eye contact with Finn.  
"Come on, let's go see if we can find more interesting shells." Darren says breaking the long silence. He pulls at Little's arm.  
"Sure, let me change." She responded with a half hearted smile. Finn placed the tablet on the kitchen counter and hugged his mother. Little turned to look behind her in time so see the sweet moment, her heart ached for the simplicity of hugging her own mother.

"Junior," Annie laughed. Her face changed when he pulled away. "Sometimes, you look so much like your father it scares me." She tries to fight the need to pull inward, with a half smile.  
"Mom, don't…" he pleaded. "It's ok," he turned his frown into a smile.  
"I'm fine," she breaths out trying to focus on the fruit she was just cutting. "Promise."  
"Ok," he knew better but still hoped she was trying to get better at handling her bad memories. There had been doctors from the Capitol who had come down and talked with his mother countless times. They gave her tips on how to handle her occasional hysterics or the times when she would zone out for a day or two. Some gave her medication, which she never took. One of the doctors was the one who suggested Finn be called Junior, to help her make the mental separation.

"We are going to the beach," Little said pulling her long hair in a high ponytail, with a towel thrown over her shoulder and Darren racing past her. She didn't even glance back at Finn with his mom in the kitchen as she walked towards the back French styled doors towards to the beach. "Johanna is heading into town for groceries, she told me to tell you." She finally paused and looked back.  
"Thanks, sweety." Annie said before continuing to cut her fruit.  
"Darren, slow down." Little turned back calling after her brother. The bruises from her fit with Max were beginning to clear up, Finn could see the yellow marks. Finn decided that today he was going to keep a distance from Little. It had been a two nights and three days sense he kissed her and she had obviously been avoiding him. He deserved that, but it made him want to chase her even more. He loved to chase the females who played hard to get, but this wasn't just another female, this was his job. He needed to prove to Gale that he could be professional in every situation, especially when it came to beautiful women. Little was sixteen, but it was hard to remember that when everything she did was like she was a grown up. It was hard to remember that when she sparred with Max or when she spoke to her brother lovingly reassuring him. Even the way she handled Johanna's crude and angst humor made it hard to focus on the fact that she still had some growing up to do. He took a seat on the porch, book in hand, watching from a distance as Little and Darren snorkeled the shallow waters in front of their beach house.  
Between watching Little and Darren, daydreaming about Little, scolding himself for letting his mind go there, and thinking over the situation with new rebels Finn barely got any reading done, which is fine he wasn't really that much of a reader anyways.  
"Lunch time, kids." Johanna shouts from behind Finn making him jump from his trans.  
"God, damn it, Johanna!" He barked putting a hand over his jump started heart.  
"Sorry, princess." She smirks at him.  
"They can't hear you by the way." He says standing up from his seat. "The…"  
"Don't care, just go get them." She says turning, walking back into the house. Finn rolls his eyes as she walked away.

Little sat with her back to the house knowing Finn was watching them from the porch. What was his deal anyways? They were fine on the beach Darren could swim now and Little was being watchful, they weren't two five year old or something. Her annoyance with Finn was growing by the minute. Anything that's she could find to be annoyed by him, she found it. Pushing the kiss far from her mind was hard. It was her first real kiss, it was great, what? no it wasn't! she reminded herself. Stop thinking about it! It was probably just a cruel joke, a game to see how she would react. "_Well news flash I'm not going to react"!_ She thought slamming the garden shovel she was using to play in the sand, into the ground.  
"Lunch time," someone said from behind her, reflex took over when she grab the hand that placed on her shoulder.

"Shit! Little, stop!" Finn growled as she turned around still twisting his hand.  
"Sorry!" She released blushing. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die, now. "You can't scare me like that, that's what Max loves to do." He hissed as he rubbed his wrist. "Sorry," she said again feeling her cheeks burn. "Stop being such a baby." She stomped her foot. Finn couldn't help but chuckle. He had seen this right before she attacked Max the other day because he made her mad. "What are you laughing at?" She said before turning to call Darren who was examining a shell by the water.  
"Nothing," he winced still rubbing his wrist. Thankfully she didn't break it. Little didn't turn back around to face him, she knew he was still behind her, being a big baby about his wrist, she waited for Darren to reach her before heading up to the house. She quickly glanced at Finn who was still holding his wrist but not seeming to be in any more pain. "Baby," she said under her breath rolling her eyes. He must have heard her because a huge grin spread across his face. "Come on" she instructed Darren giving him a slight push towards the house. She called him names in her head as her and Darren walked towards the house.  
"Why are you avoiding Finn?" Darren stopped her in her tracks with his words just above the steps of the porch.  
"Am not." She crossed her arms defensively.  
"Are too." Darren said raising an eyebrow at her. "Do you have a crush on him?" He asked making, what his attempt of goggly lovey eyes would be, at her playfully.  
"Stop it!" She laughed at her brother's face, then quickly shifted back to the defensive. She wasn't going to let Darren know the truth, even if she liked Finn or not, just because he makes a silly face. "It's none of your business now get! I'm hungry." She pushed Darren up the steps again.  
"You never answered his question." A playful voice said behind her in her ear, making her jump. Reflex, again, took over but Finn was ready this time, with a playful smile on a face. He grabbed arm which had flung back to strike him. "Nuh, uh," he teased. Making her mad.  
"Let go," she said through her teeth. How dare he sneak up on her, this time on purpose!  
"Answer the question, Little." He stepped closer pushing her hand down. He was enjoying the chase. She stomped her foot, and Finn knew. This meant war. He grinned even bigger at her leaning his head closer to hers. She didn't budge though. She looked up to see if Darren was inside and once she saw he was inside she acted. At this point only her right side faced Finn and he had her right arm. Spinning to her right she dropped kicked him thinking he would let go as he fell backwards. Instead he pulled her down with him. She landed on her kneels, still holding on to her arm Finn jumped up and bent it behind her back. "I like a good fight." He whispered in her ear. Grunting in frustration, Little felt his grip and hold other arm lessen as she threw her head back hoping to hit him in the face to disorient. "Watch the money maker, hon." He joked letting her arm go. Jumping up she took her fighting stance.  
"Jackass," she said eager to fight. Max hadn't been by sense their fight.  
"I thought I was your 'Baby' though?" He teased taking his own stance.  
"Never said that."  
"Did too." He winked at her.  
"Junior!" Annie commanded his attention from the porch. "We do not fight young ladies." She scolded.  
"Yes, ma'am." He corrected his posture defeated. Little smirked at him.  
"Come inside now," she demanded. "For lunch." Annie softened her voice.  
"Right away." Finn glanced at Little who was standing still ready to fight, and stuck his tongue out at her, quickly retracting it so his mother didn't see as she turned to walk into the house. He didn't move, but Little was too hungry to stand there all day. Walking past him, she slapped him close handed in his gut, even through his linen shirt it made a loud slap sound over his grunt. She chuckled as she raced up the stairs. "_Victory_!" She shouted in her head.  
"Why must you pick fights with every cute boy who flirts with you?" Johanna asked Little softly when she took her seat next to Johanna. Little quickly glanced up at Finn who was sitting down next to his mother to eat.  
"I don't know what to mean," she smirked.  
"One day, Little, you will know exactly what I mean." Johanna smirked back. "I blame your mother." She said.  
"What do you mean?" Little asked offended.  
"Nothing, just that you take so much after your mother. You love every member of your family but fight anyone who doesn't have the same blood running through their veins as you." She sighed chewing on a melon slice. "It's a miracle she even scored your father." She said before saying no more about the subject. Little didn't know like what Johanna said about her mother, but she wasn't sure if she should be more offended about the comment about her mother or herself. Both she guessed. But was it true? What was her mother like that it was such a miracle her and her father are still together now. She quickly glanced up at Finn who was speaking with his mother softly making her laugh. So what if she was rude to Finn, it was Finn, not Prince Charming. Finn caught Little staring, winking at her she quickly glanced down at her plate, blushing. Was she intolerable? Did she push people away? Gale isn't family but she loves him, Milly too. What she wouldn't give to talk to Milly about all this. She thought back to boys at school, no one ever really approached her at school. She had never been asked to a school dance, or on a date. When boys looked at her it wasn't with fascination or desire. She didn't even know what they thought when they looked at her. She didn't realize she suppose to be eating till Darren asked if he could finish her food. "Yeah, I am." She said softly standing excusing herself to her room. Once in her room, she sat in her window staring off watching the waves crash against the beach. For the first time in a long time questions plaques her mind. Am I desirable? Do I have what it takes? Why do I really pick fights? Why do I always pick fights?  
"Are you just going to sit there pouting or are you going to come up?" A male voice startled her out of her deep thoughts.  
"Jeez, stop doing that." She looked up seeing Finn on the roof smiling mischievously at her. "I'm not in the mood." She says looking back at the ocean.  
"Aw, is Little a little sad?" He teased  
"Piss off, Junior." She ducked into her room throwing herself on her bed. Laying flat on her stomach she picked up the book sitting on the table next to her bed.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Finn said climbing into her room from the window.  
"No," Little said staring in the words but unable to read them. "Get out."  
"My house, my room." He said throwing himself on the bed next to her. She was in her swimsuit still. "What's got you so...female-y." He scrunched up his nose. She rolled her eyes sitting up feeling uncomfortable with him being in her bed. "PMS?" He asked. Jumping off the bed Little grunted throwing pillow at him. "Ok definitely PMS." He laughed rolling onto his side so he could see her standing by the bed arms crossed.  
"It's not PMS!" She stomped her foot, making him smile.  
"I'll just go get the chocolate for ya." He started to sit up but Little pounced on him. Straddling his hips she held the pillow over his face, trying to suffocate a laughing Finn. Over powering her Finn was able to roll over on top of Little pulling the pillow from his face. Laughing he pinned her arms down to her side. "Careful, wouldn't want to…" he didn't finish his sentence realizing that it was already too late. Blushing he rolled off her grabbing the pillow and placing it on his lap. Playing it cool he kept laughing letting Little punch him in the arm before she climbed out of the window.

"I'm sorry, I should have left you alone." Finn apologized. He waited a few minutes before climbing after Little. She was sitting in the makeshift Captains' deck, silently watching the waves.  
She didn't answer, she wanted to ask Finn what was wrong with her, knowing he would tell her the truth. She sighed as Finn sat down next to her.  
"Am I pretty?" She asked before she could stop herself. "Forget it, that's a dumb question." She said started to stand to leave, too embarrassed to stay.  
"No, wait," Finn caught her arm stopping her from leaving. "It's not a dumb question. Sit with me and I'll answer it." Little hesitated before deciding to sit down.  
"Don't be embarrassed, Little. It's not a stupid question." He said leaning back in his arm stretching his legs in front of himself. "You are a pretty girl." Even as the words came out he knew they weren't the right ones. She didn't want to hear if she was pretty, she wanted to know if she was desirable. The proof was when she rolled her eyes tucking her knees to her chest. "But that's not what you want to hear is it?" He asked wondering if this had to do with their kiss the other day.  
"Johanna said…" She paused. "She said I pick fights with boys..." She didn't finish her sentence but her stomach fluttered in anticipation of his response.  
"She is right, you do." He said she could hear the smile in his voice. His response felt like rejection. "But you do it to protect yourself, not just yourself but probably your family too, because that's what's most important to you, your family." Sitting up he caught her looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Do you not trust anyone to get too close to you? Getting close to you means getting close to tour family."  
"But that doesn't explain why I'm a 'pretty girl'" she quoted Finn. "With no.."  
"Boyfriend? Do you want a boyfriend Little?" He looked at her confused.  
"No!" She corrected him, blushing. "It's just...I've..." The kiss she shared with him flooded her mind making her unable to continue. "No boy has ever acted slightly interested in me. It's never bothered me till Johanna commented on it at lunch. I live a life in Twelve that boys aren't a concern for me. Partly because of how my mother raised me, 'Be independent, never lack when you depend on only yourself, fight for what you believe in, family is your fortress.' She would say. Milly was taught differently and she has boys lining up at her door. I just scare them away with my muscles and." She paused, breathing in deep. " When I was younger kids use to call me names because my parents were…" she paused again. This was weird to confide in the very person she was just mad at not but an hour ago.  
"Crazy? Cuz I have no idea how that feels." He says sarcastically.  
"Yes, but your mother isn't the Mockingjay, people didn't brand you something because of who your parents were. Not once has a boy ever called me my real name, because it's forgotten. I'm the "Little Mockingjay" child of the saviors of Panem. People don't see me, they see my parents, when they look at me." Silence fell but her thoughts continued to shout in her head. "Hell! When my mother was my age she was fighting for her life with my father's in the arena and she still had two boys fighting for her affection! Me, I'm just sitting here feeling sorry for myself because I have never even held a boys hand."  
"Don't feel sorry, boys have gross sticky hands." He teases remembering when he was sixteen. She rolls her eyes at him unable to fight off a smile.  
"Johanna said it was a miracle that my mother even scored my father, but I know that's not true. He loved her way before the games, he just never had the guts to say anything to her before the games."  
"True, but unlike your mother, you don't have to fight to keep your family alive. That's what made your mother so, unapproachable. You have to admit your mother is scary, just imagine how she was before the war." He raised a jesting eyebrow at her. "Stop rolling your eyes," he laughed pushing on her back playfully. "Word of advice, Little, don't worry about boys. They are insecure and wouldn't know how to handle a person like you." He winked at her as she looked behind her at him making her smile. She leaned back to face him.  
"Would you date me?" She asked flirtatiously. A small smile played at his closed lips as he chuckled as he pulled on a strand of her hair.  
"Come on, let's finish those games." He stood up offering his hand to her.  
"Why not watch them up here?"  
"You are getting sun burnt." He laughed heaving her up. "And this deck isn't comfortable for sleeping on." He winked again.  
"Is something in your eye, Finn." She laughed trying to look intently in his right eye. He batted away her hand as she tried to jab his eye. She laughed.  
"Stop it, I need those." He rolled his eyes. He was caught off guard when he felt her hands slide across his sides. Her arms encircled his middle.  
"Thank you, Finnick Odair." She hugged him. The feeling of her against his body, stop his heart. "But if you make fun of me for this, I will kill you."  
"No," he chuckled. Wrapping his arms around her thin, muscular, but feminine body "Wouldn't dream of it." She pulled away pinching his side with a smile. Her smile faded when she saw a black truck pull up. "Max." Finn confirmed.  
"What's that in the back of the truck?"  
"Uh, it's a treadmill." Finn said walking closer to the edge of the roof that faced the drive way.  
"A what?" She asked. Knowing that whatever a treadmill was it was meant to punish Little.

"But I don't even have my running shoes." She protested standing next to the treadmill Finn and Max struggled to get up the steps of the deck while she changed into her workout clothes.  
"I brought you some." Max reached in his gym bag he threw down when he first got to the house. Tossing her shoes with socks stuffed in them. "Today we work on endurance. You will have a turn first on the treadmill, then Darren, while Finn leads you through some circuits." He waved a hand at Finn who was sitting lazily in the wicker arm chair.  
"Wait, what?" Finn sat up. "Why me? I'm not your...student."  
"Hawthorn gave me orders this morning to see to it that you aren't getting...soft." Max crossed his arms over his chest making his biceps bulge.  
Finn grunted as he left to change out of his swim trunks. Mumbling curses. "Hop on, princess." Max kicked this side of the treadmill gently. "Stand on the sides till the belt starts moving."  
"Why is there a piece of paper covering the milage?"  
"Told you it's all about endurance. Think of it as a challenge." He said pushing a few buttons making the belt move and speed up. "Let's see how far you go without knowing how far you actually go." He grinned at her as she stepped on the moving belt.  
"Remember your breathing." He took a seat in Finn's chair. Moments later Finn walked out of the house in running shorts and shoes, no shirt. "Get moving Odair, 6 miles in 45." Max checked his watch as Finn huffed. "Set," Finn leaped down the stairs. "Go!" Little watched as Finn ran down the beach front disappearing.  
"Why does he get to run on the beach and I'm stuck on this machine?" Little said jogging at a slow pace.  
"Because, he isn't in hiding" Max stood up walking over to Little pushing a button that increased her pace. "Step it up Princess, maybe you will beat Odair." He cocked an eyebrow at her knowing she couldn't resist the challenge.  
Little's legs ached at the pace max set for her, but she couldn't back down from a challenge. If Max wanted a race, he was going to get one. Twenty minutes into her mental race Little's lungs began to burn. It was a struggle to keep her mind focused on anything but the pain she was feeling. He had already stripped off her shirt using it to wipe the sweat from her face. Max stopped paying attention ten minutes ago and was shadow boxing with Darren. She was tempted to reduce her speed to give herself a break but she knew Max would kill her. This was a challenge to see how far she could push herself. She couldn't back down as much as she wanted too, as much as her body screamed at her too. She willed her mind to focus on counting one two three inhale, two three four, exhale. It wasn't long before the blond figure came bounding up the beach turning up the path way to the house.  
"Forty-three minutes and forty-five seconds, new record." Max stopped his watch when Finn touched the railing of the deck. "Just because he stopped doesn't mean you can." Max turns speaking to Little who had jumped off standing on the sides of the treadmill, drenched in sweat.  
"But.."  
"Now!" He barked. Finn exchanged a sympathetic glance at her as he wiped sweat from his forehead, she jumped back on the treadmill. It took everything Little had to keep from throwing the content of her stomach up. She kept her pace for what felt like an eternity before Max started her cool down, slowing her pace minute by minute. Throwing herself down on the deck floor wheezing and coughing, "9.8 miles in one hour and thirty five seconds. I do say Odair, she beat you in distance and time."  
"What, this was a race?" Finn asked frustrated.  
"Why yes, of course." Max smiled as he heaved Little's trembling body up off the ground. Little couldn't help but smile in triumph too. "Take five for water then you and Odair stretch your legs before continuing through some circuits. Just the standard circuit you learned in training" Max threw Little shirt at her.  
"Just you wait," Finn whispered in her ear as she walked into the house for water. "This isn't over." He said tone laced with a purpose of revenge. Even still she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"No need to push!" Little complained as Finn pushed on her back while she sat spread eagle stretcher her crotch leaning forward. Her legs were already completely parallel with her sides. "Ok, your next." She grunted pushing up against his hand. Finn was impressed by her flexibly. Clearing his throat her sat on the ground clearing his mind of his thoughts.  
"No need to push!" He complained mockingly when she leaned her body weight into his back using her shoulder, counting to thirty in her mind. "Just you wait," he grunted at the pull in his crotch from the stretch. "I'm going to make sure every muscle in your body is tore up." Little let up when he pushed up against her.  
"I'm looking forward to it." She grinned at him when he stood. She glanced at Darren who was keeping a steady pace on the treadmill. With one hand he gave her a thumbs up and a smile.  
"To the beach." He pointed using a tone with her that almost scared her.  
"Are you trying to intimidate me with that tone." She marched away.  
"Move it." He pushed her forcing her into a light jog while she chuckled.  
"Try and keep up," he knelt down pushing into a plank. Little followed his ques. Pushing a button on his stop watch on his wrist he started a timer. "Push-ups for one minute. As many as you can." Finn rocketed into fast push-ups but Little couldn't keep pace already exhausted for her run. "Plank for forty-five." He huffed dropping onto his elbows right after starting his stop watch.

What started as a circuit workout turned into a "bet you can't do this," war between Finn and Little. "Okay, hand stand with a one-eighty turn." Finn challenged. Rolling her eyes she accepted the challenge.  
"Easy as pie." She said. "Catch my legs." She said throwing herself forward like she was going to cartwheel. Finn's rough hands caught her ankles. "Steady," Little said as Finn let go of her ankles. With a grin Little inched her away around one hundred and eighty degrees. "Now watch this and be amazed." Finn chuckled, but was shut up when Little with pointed toes lowered her legs into a horizontal split, bringing her legs together again then slowlg lowered into a vertical split, slowly turning to face Finn again. Letting her body lean into her back leg she brought herself up standing. "Bet you can't do that." With wide eyes Finn had to admit he was defeated.  
"That was...hot." He admitted out loud. Making Little blush.  
"Quit playing and start sweating!" Max barks as he slows Darren's pace down on the treadmill. They both flinch at his unnatural ability to cut through the sound of the ocean with his voice.  
"Come on, Russian twists for one minute." Finn huffed feeling as exhausted as Little was.

"My legs...hurt." Little stepped slowly out unto the porch later that night when everyone was in their rooms.  
"Pansy." Finn joked sitting on the sofa swing. He patted for Little to sit next to him. She sat next to him pinching his arm. "Ouch."  
"I'm not a pansy. Start the film." She commanded. It didn't take long for them to finish her the first game.  
"That, was, heavy." Little said when the tablet screen went blank. Images of the Mutt's chasing her terrified parents still haunted her. "I can't imagine.." She fought back tears. Suddenly every fight with her parents she ever had became selfish. Any complex in her mind that was negative about her parents vanished. Her mother and father were more Hero's to her than they had ever been.  
"It is," Finn responded. "Wanna see how awesome my dad was?" He said trying to lighten the mood. The last time she cried they ended up kissing, and he didn't want that happening again, not really, but he had to prove to Col. Hawthorn he could handle this.  
"Yes," she smiled shifting into a more comfortable sitting position.


End file.
